My wolf
by BittenKitten
Summary: About a girl who meets a wolf and has uncontrolable feelings for him. She knows she cant love him, but she cant help it.


**Just a little something ****Hope you like it, it is my first you know!**

I'm laid here, all alone. I'm waiting for my wolf's return. I am no wolf; I'm just a mere mortal. But I love my wolf. He is my protector, my lover, and I love him more than anything. There are no words on this earth to describe it. Here's how I met him...

It was a cold evening in our little country house, and I was home alone for the night. The power just went off. Great. I had to go down to the generator at the bottom of the garden to get some light. It was dark, and I could barely see.

_**Hello.**_

_What the hell? Who's there?_

_**It's me baby, don't be afraid.**_

_Who are you? What are you?_

And then it stepped from the cover of the trees. IT was a wolf. Part of me wanted to scream, part of me wanted to run, but, there was this urge from deep inside me to go up to it.

_**Come on. You know you want to... You can't resist me, can you?**_

_No I can't!_

With each step he kept edging me on. I ran my hand from the tip of his snout to the top of his head.

_**Let's go inside, it's cold out here.**_

_OK... Follow me._

I knew I should push him away, and run. But i couldn't. We entered the house, and it felt surprisingly warm.

_**I should change now, if you don't mind.**_

_Sure. (I said this not realising the consequences.)_

_**Any spare room for tonight?**_

Su-erm, hang on. I can't just let a complete stranger sleep in my house for the night! Oh, and clothes might be a step in the right direction!

_**Oh, yeah, but baby I just can't resist you. **_

He reached out and put his cold hand around my waist. He drew me towards him and embraced me. He smelt my neck and kissed my cheek.

_**Sorry! **_

He turned and darted off into the kitchen.

_It's ok, come back!_

This time I was the one to embrace him. He was leant over the kitchen desk, and I came up behind him and put my arms round him. He growled fiercely at me and i left him. I must admit I stared at that hunk of a man *correction: wolf for a while, don't call me a perv; I doubt you'd resist it!

_Baby_

_**Yes?**_

I wandered up to him again and he grabbed hold of me, flung me up in the air and held me in a swan lift for a second, then brought me down to rest on him. We kissed the best kiss I'd ever felt, it was like silk, or stroking a kitten, but it was also like a violent reaction, like a firework going off. Both overwhelmed by passion I lead him up the steep, narrow stairs to my room.

_**Are you sure this is a good idea?**_

_Of course I'm not sure. To hell with that, let's make the most of this moment._

_**But..?**_

_**Oh. Well, I could never say no to a beautiful woman!**_

******M SCENE********

I lay on my back on the bed, and peeled off my skinny jeans. I slowly unzipped my hoodie and laid there in my bra and pants. I could see he already had an erection, and wow it was massive! He stood by the side of the bed and he slid his cold hands up my belly and undid my bra. He kissed my tits one by one, and then slid my panties over my hips whilst clambering onto me. His mass crept inside me, with such gentle precision there was no pain involved.

We had the most wonderful sex anyone could have, and we were on top of the world! We were surfing a great high! Then we just lay there, beside each other, panting...

My parents never returned, it was almost as though they never existed. I tried calling the police, but they said there was no record of anyone living at this address, not even me! But no one ever came to take or knock down the house, yet we still had power and gas. It was like our house was stuck in a bubble of time. Also, from time to time, we get packages of money from my mum and dad, each time with the same letter attached, the letter reads:

You will be needing some money, both of you, yes we know about the wolf. We trust that he will care for you as well as we would have. We cant be with you ever again, for reasons we can't explain. Goodbye. And don't try to write back. Xx Mum and Dad.

Every time I read it it makes me cry, but my wolf is always there to confort me. We have a nice life here, me and my wolf. But the only people we have are each other. Everyone outside just refers to us as 'them from nowhere' and people say we are ghosts, and we disappear. Maybe we are dead, I don't know. You try and explain this.

Tears are streaming down my face now, and I'm just staring blankly at the computer screen. My wolf is behind me, and he puts his arms around me. We are just sat here crying, dying in each other's arms.

**BITTEN KITTEN XX**


End file.
